


Mitaka's Flower

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux discovers that Mitaka actually has a girlfriend.</p><p>Senator Ben insists on meeting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitaka's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Sath set in her Senator Kylo Ren au she has! Based on a talk we had about Mitaka.

“Dopheld? Dopheld! DOPHELD, YOU SLOBBERING ARSE OF AN OFFICER!”

Mitaka yelped, pulled out of his thoughts by Hux’s shouts and insults. His cheeks turned a dull red, pushing himself out of his chair to stand at attention. “Sir!”

“How many times do I have to call you before you answer? Are you so stupid that you’ve forgotten the name your mother probably belched out after your birth?!” Hux demanded, “I wonder what could have possibly been going through that cavernous mass you call your skull to have you unable to hear me!” There was a tense moment silence between them and Hux rolled his hands, slamming his fist on top of Mitaka’s desk. “That was a question!”

“Sir! I was just thinking about my girl, sir!”

Hux needed a moment to process this information. He blinked, tilting his head just so as he stared at Mitaka. “…What?”

“I’m sorry, Sir! I received a letter from her just yesterday and my thoughts were…”

“What kind of snub nosed nerf herder would ever agree to admit to lying with a limp little slug like you, Mitaka?”

“…Actually we’re waiting until we’re able to wed before doing that, Sir…”

“Of course you are,” Hux sighed, looking up at the ceiling as if searching for help there. He took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring briefly as he let it out slowly before lowering his gaze to lock eyes with Mitaka. “The next time I find you daydreaming when you should be working I will personally hire a forgery expert to imitate your writing and send your girlfriend a letter telling her you’re leaving her, understood?”

“Understood.”

* * *

“Mitaka has a what?!”

Hux rolled his eyes as the Senator started to cackle in delight. “He claims he has a girlfriend. Some milkmaid on a blue dairy farm in the Outer Realms somewhere.” He waved a dismissive hand in the air, shaking his head at the thought. “She’s probably some ugly looking creature whose parents are just glad someone is paying attention to her.”

“We have to go and see her.”

“What?!” Hux turned to look at the Senator, eyebrows raised in surprise at the declaration.

Ben smiled wickedly, pushing himself up to rest his chin in the palms of his hands, lying on his stomach on his bed. “I want to see what could possibly make him so happy,” he pressed.

“Ben…”

“You said yourself that he has leave in a few weeks, right? I’m sure he’ll spend it with her! It’ll be easy and fun to track him down!”

“I do not care about _Mitaka’s_ romantic life,” Hux said firmly, “I am _not_ going to look!”

* * *

“I cannot _believe_ you’re making me look.”

The Senator smiled smugly, taking a moment to smooth out the front of his green and golden tunic before knocking on the door to the little farmhouse. “This’ll be fun,” he said before the door opened. He gave a confused looking Mitaka a toothy smile when he greeted the two. “Dopheld! How nice to see you! Let us in before the dirt outside gets on my boots, please.”

“Uh…” Mitaka stepped back to allow the two entry, watching in confusion as they settled in, Hux standing stiffly while Ben took over the only comfortable looking chair in the room. “What is..?”

“We wanted to see your girlfriend,” Ben chirped, “where is she?”

“I…what..?”

Hux sighed, “Dopheld, stop being an idiot and just let us see her so we can be done with this. The Senator here wishes to see her.”

“I’m not sure my delicate little flower will be okay with two strangers in her house…”

Ben snickered at the description, shaking his head. “It’ll only be but a moment! We want to see your little flower!” he pressed.

Mitaka hesitated but slowly nodded his head, leaving to go and get her.

“This was a stupid idea,” Hux huffed.

“Do you think she’s as tiny and meek as he is?” Ben asked.

“I’m not sure if that’s exactly possible.” The two fell silent when Mitaka returned. The man stopped, turning back to an open door as he peeked his head in, whispering to whoever was still hiding behind. “Is something the matter?” he asked.

“She’s a little shy.”

“Oh for kriff’s sake…”

“It’s okay, Deshare. They just want to meet you.”

“If it turns out she’s a figment of your imagination, Dopheld…”

Ben blinked when Deshare stepped into the room and he looked up. Mentally he considered increasing his own time at the gym, marveling at her powerful looking arms and legs. “Oh wow…” he breathed, “she’s not a figment of his imagination.”

Mitaka’s girlfriend was a Togruta. Her skin was blue, white markings over her mouth and eyes resembling a kind of mask. She was dressed simply at the moment, having just come from outside. She didn’t exactly appear to be the delicate little flower Mitaka had spoken of but Ben noted the way the lieutenant looked at her and from the thoughts radiating from him; she was the most perfect being in the world.

Hux was silent, staring at the Togruta woman. Slowly he turned to look at Mitaka, disapproval on his face. “You are aware that having any form of relationship with an Alien species that could end up with the production of a mixed breed child is forbidden, yes?”

Mitaka took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he clenched his hands to brace himself. When he was ready he brought himself up to his full not even close to being intimidating height, looking into Hux’s eyes as he held his head up high. “Deshare is my beautiful delicate flower and I love her with all of my heart and soul. I would and I will stamp out any weed that threatens to harm my little blossom in any way, shape, or form.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at the other’s declaration. His eyes flicked up at the tall and powerfully built Togruta standing by Mitaka’s side, towering over everyone in the room. For a brief moment he considered pointing out that Mitaka’s “delicate flower” was more like a powerful tree but he stopped himself. Instead he nodded his head, his attention back on the lieutenant as he spoke, “I think…considering your ability to keep my own preferences a secret; I can perhaps forget just what race Deshare belongs to.”

Ben couldn’t help but snicker as he watched Mitaka’s body relax with a grateful sigh. _I bet you a hundred credits she’ll break him in half when they first have sex,_ he sent into Hux’s mind.

 _Shut up and get out,_ Hux growled back, shooting the other a warning look.

The Senator just smiled, winking at the blushing milkmaid before taking Hux by the elbow to take their leave of the odd little couple.

“They’re very odd,” Deshare whispered once the door was closed behind them.

“A little, yes,” Mitaka agreed.

“Did you really mean what you said?”

“About protecting you?” She nodded and he smiled, turning to hold her hands in his own. “I would do anything for you, my little blossom.” He watched happily as her face brightened up and he laughed as he was scooped up and picked up off of the floor, hugged close to her chest.


End file.
